1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the remote locking of a light vehicle having no cabin. It is to be noted that the xe2x80x9clight vehicle having no cabinxe2x80x9d as described with reference to the present invention may be any of a two-wheel vehicle, a three-wheel vehicle and a four-wheel vehicle of the saddle-ride and the seated types, and may or may not include a prime mover. For example, a motorcycle, a scooter, a bicycle and so forth are included by the term two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional motorcycle, scooter or the like, various locking mechanisms for preventing theft or mischief such as, for example, a main stand locking apparatus, a steering handle locking apparatus, a seat locking apparatus and so forth are provided at suitable locations on a vehicle body. These locking mechanisms can be typically locked and unlocked by a driver operating a key locking operation section provided on the vehicle body.
Meanwhile, in four-wheeled vehicles in recent years, an apparatus has been adopted that employs a door locking mechanism that can be locked and unlocked without a key by means of a remote locking operation using an infrared signal. However, in the conventional, aforementioned apparatus, several infrared receivers are discretely disposed at suitable locations on a vehicle in order to assure a wide angle of directivity for an infrared signal.
Thus, it is possible to lock and unlock the locking mechanism for a light vehicle such as a motorcycle having no cabin without a key by means of a remote lock operation apparatus using an infrared signal. In this instance, since the capacity of a battery incorporated within a light vehicle is different from that of a four-wheel automobile, if several infrared receivers are used simultaneously as in a four-wheel automobile, then the total standby current is excessively high when compared with the battery capacity. This may give rise to frequent occurrences of excessive battery consumption/drain, thereby resulting in failure in starting of the engine, damage to the durability of the battery, and so forth.
Meanwhile, the directivity required for an infrared receiver for a light vehicle is generally within the range of 45 degrees on the left and the right sides with respect to a longitudinal center line of the vehicle body. As seen in FIG. 1, when viewed rearwardly from the position of the left and right handle grips of the vehicle in the forward and backward direction of the vehicle body, the range of a single infrared receiver is limited as shown when the convenience of using the receiver is taken into consideration during periods such as when an operator is seated on the vehicle, when opening/closing of the seat and so forth. Accordingly, the mounted position of the Infrared receiver is preferably set to such a position at which the receiver can cover at least the aforementioned directivity range without being influenced by the seat or a rear portion of the vehicle body.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the background art and achieves other advantages not realized by the background art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote lock operation apparatus for a light vehicle which satisfies the requirements described above and is relatively simple in structure.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a remote locking apparatus for a light vehicle that is relatively small in size and reduces power consumption.
These and other objects are accomplished by a remote locking system for a cabinless, light vehicle having a vehicle body, the apparatus comprising a portable infrared transmitter; an infrared receiver being capable of receiving an infrared signal emitted from the infrared transmitter, wherein the infrared receiver consists of a single infrared receiver disposed along an uppermost portion of the vehicle body; a lock actuator being capable of locking and unlocking at least one lock mechanism being incorporated in the vehicle body; and a control apparatus for controlling an operation of the lock actuator based on the infrared signal received by the infrared receiver.
These and other objects are further accomplished by a remote locking system for a cabinless, light vehicle having a vehicle body, the apparatus comprising a portable infrared transmitter; an infrared receiver being capable of receiving an infrared signal emitted from the infrared transmitter, the infrared receiver disposed along an uppermost portion of the vehicle body, wherein the vehicle body includes a transparent windshield plate extending upwardly at a front end portion of an upper face of a handle cover for a steering shaft; a lock actuator being capable of locking and unlocking at least one lock mechanism being incorporated in the vehicle body; and a control apparatus for controlling an operation of the lock actuator based on the infrared signal received by the infrared receiver, the infrared receiver being connected to the control apparatus through wiring cable extending along a peripheral edge of the windshield plate.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.